The Voltorb vs the global warming monster
by I am SuperWhoLock
Summary: Prince luthor creates a monster to destroy earth and the voltorb must stop him before is too late. also Lance is jealous of shiro and keith for making out in the couch without him


one dark night with lots of rain, prince luthor was in his lab making a giant robot monster:

"ha hah!" prince luthor said to his assistent. The assistent name was trev.

"Trev, look ive done, a monster that will increase global warming! Everyone on earth will burn ha ha ha ha!

ha haha haha hah!"

"oh shit." thought trev and then trev asked:

"but then we will die too!"

"no, we wont die!" luthor said. "because i also inveted an oil based sunscreen cream and I will force all poor people to buy it so they can survive, and I will own their houses. Then I will make them work on my factory of sunscreen cream and everyone on earth will be my slaves!

ha haha hah!"

"but what about the voltorb luther?" trev asked. "those treehugger hippies always run your plans, mr luther?"

"dont talk me about those shitheads, trev. I hate them and I want them to die because they always ruin my plans. I hope my super global warming monster kill them! Now stop talking shit and lets get naked and make out."

"Okay mr luther." trev said and then they got naked and started making out in the couch.

 **Meanwhile at voltorbs base...**

shiro and keith were making out in the sofa while lance watched. lance was angry with shiro becuase he promised to make out with him, but instead he started making out with keith and lance feel jealous and angry.

"Ew, you fuckers, stop making out in the couch! its gross!" yelled lance, but shiro and keith gave him the middle finger and continued making out.

and pidge and hunk were there too, doing something.

then the tv was on and allura was there on tv and said:

"rangers, luthor has made a new monster to increase global warming! you need to form the voltorb and destroy the monster!"

"LETS GO KILL GLOBAL WAMRING!" Hunk said.

"Fuck yeah" pidge said and they went to their big cat robots.

shiro and keith went too, but they make out in front of lance to piss him off and lance told them to fuck off.

anyway, the rangers were inside their cat robots and went to the atmosphere where the luthor monster was increasing global warming to destroy earth.

the cat robots were fast but the global warming monster was also very fast and throw a satellite at them , causing several channels to disappear from tv. except allura channel, becuase the sattellite of that channel was in another planet.

"the beast is too strong. we need to form the voltorb!" Hunks aid.

and then Pidge: "Fuck yeah!"

and lance said yeh only because he was still upset at shiro and keith for making out in front of him.

so they put the keys inside the cats and formed the voltorb and the luthor monster shot his beam to them from his clithoris.

"aw fuck off." the rangers said because they were covered in monster fluids but the fluids were also acid and the voltorb was seriously damaged.

"shit" keith said and he asked to make out with shiro one more time as his last will and shiro said "ok" pissing lance even more.

"you now what?" lance said. "im tired of your shit, shiro. I will not die until you make out with me" so lance put the key inside his blue cat and the blue cat separated from the volotrob and used a alser beam from his eyes that burn the clithoris of the monster. The monster was angry and in pain but lance also made his blue cat to bit the monster clithoris until it started to bleed and t bleeded a lot of acid. It was a very risky movie, and lance could have died, but lance was mad at shiro and keith for making out in front of him so he did not care.

lance did not die, because the rest of the voltorb finished the monster with a kick in the face and then they cut him out using the big sword (this was in the old show, i dont know if they still have a big sword on the netflix series but i bet dreamworks censored it because a big sword is too"violent" for modern kids anyway.)

the monster died and his vile effect on global warming was undone, so the earth was saved once again.

Luther watched everything on his telescope and he was mad because the voltorb destroyed his monster once again and allhis plans were foiled and now he couldnt do anything with all the sunscreen he invented.

"Fucking rangers and fucking voltorb! I hate them so much!" screamed luther and trev said: "I told you so, dawg. I told you so." but luthor told him to fuck off and made him to remove his tshirt and his pants and they started making out in the couch.

 **Back at Voltorbs base...**

lance and the other rangers were very happy for this victory and took a lot of pictures with their cellphones to celebrate their victory. Allura gave Lance a medal for destroying the global wamring monster and coran kissed him in the cheek (Coran was actually not in love with Lance, pervs: Lance told him to kiss him so Shiro and Keith will feel jealous but shiro and keith were busy taking selfies with their cellphones so they did not care and Lance feel pissed.)

"Well lance i think you are fucking awesome, dont feel bad for shiro and keith if you want i will make out with you at the couch" hunk said.

"Me too" pigeon said.

But lance replied:

"No thanks, guys. Maybe later."

and then lance went to his room. And he make out with his pillow, imagining the pillow was shiro.

lance caressed the pillow thinking: "Why you dont want to make out with me in the couch, shiro? why? WHY?"

Then he fell asleep, having dreams of shiro making with everyone in the couch excpet with him, and that pissed him off. But then he did not care and decided to make out with Hunk in the couch at the next morning.

 **...THE END?**


End file.
